In semiconductor lithography (or photolithography), the fabrication of an integrated circuit (IC) includes performing a variety of physical and chemical processes on a semiconductor (for example, silicon) substrate (which is also referred to as a wafer). A photolithography exposure apparatus or scanner is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target portion of the substrate. The wafer is irradiated by a light beam that extends along an axial direction, and the wafer is fixed to a stage so that the wafer generally extends along a lateral plane that is substantially orthogonal to the axial direction. The light beam has a wavelength in the deep ultraviolet (DUV) range, for example, from about 10 nanometers (nm) to about 400 nm.